La última noche
by kitkd
Summary: Songfic NaruSaku - Canción: The Last Night - Grupo: Skillet - Pueden dejar reviews, no muerdo xD


Era una noche fría y la lluvia caía sin compasión, cuando tocaron la puerta y abrí jamás pensé que se trataría de Sakura… Cuando mis ojos la recorrieron de arriba hasta donde caían sus manos me quede sin palabras al ver las heridas que traía en la muñeca y aunque parecía que alguien ya la había curado aun se veían suficiente para saber lo que había intentado. Nunca la había visto así, era demasiado incluso para ella que ya no sonreía tanto como cuando él estaba cerca. Las gotas de lluvia que habían caído contra su rostro se unían a sus lágrimas como si tratasen de consolarlas y seguían su recorrido juntas hacia el suelo.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist__/ Vienes a mi con cicatrices en las muñecas_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this__/ Me dices que ésta es la última noche sintiendote así_

_I just came to say goodby__e/ Solo vine a decir adiós_

_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine__/No quería que me vieras llorar, estoy bien_

_But I know it's a lie/Pero sé que es una mentira_

Cuando recobre la postura, enseguida la obligue a pasar y a que tomara asiento en la sala, yo me quede de pie frente a ella. Mi mirada le exigía una explicación y al fin comenzó a hablar, me dijo un "Lo siento" con sus ojos escondidos entre su cabello empapado junto con unas palabras cuyo significado casi hacen que mi corazón se partiera en miles de pedazos…

_This is the last night you'll spend alone__/ Ésta es la última noche que pasarás sola_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know__/ Mírame a los ojos para que sepa que sabes_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be/ Estoy en donde quieras que esté_

_The last night you'll spend alone__/ La última noche que pasarás sola_

_Ill wrap you in my arms and I won't let go__/ Te sostendré en mis brazos y no te dejaré ir_

_I'm everything you need me to be/ Soy todo lo que necesitas que sea_

Me deje caer junto a ella, abrazándola y dejando que un par de lágrimas escaparan sin poder controlarlas. No podía creer lo tonto que había sido al haberla dejado sola todo este tiempo, sabía que necesitaba de alguien que le pudiera brindar algo mas aparte de amistad y aunque también sabía lo que guardaban una parte de sus sentimientos hacia mí, no hice nada, no se por qué pensé que sería mejor para ella. -_Prometo que esta será la última noche que pasaras sola, estaré donde quieras que este y seré lo que necesites que sea.- _

Se quedó inmóvil…

_Your parents say everything is your fault__/ Tus padres dicen que todo es tu culpa_

_But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all__/Pero no te conocen como yo lo hago, no te conocen del todo_

_I'm so sick of when they sa__y/ Estoy cansada de cuando dicen:_

_It's just a phase you'll be ok, your fine__/ "Sólo es una fase, estarás bien, estás bien_

_But I know it's a lie/ Pero sé que es una mentira_

Después de unos segundos, involuntariamente se separo al no creer lo que estaba escuchando y me miro con esos ojos jade que tanto adoraba, llenos de ilusión que había perdido, pero más que eso de agradecimiento pues ni siquiera su familia le daba el apoyo que necesitaba y yo entendía por lo que estaba pasando, sabía lo que sentía…

_- Estoy cansada de lo que dicen las personas…- _dijo con un par de lagrimas que salieron para acompañar a las anteriores -_ incluso mis padres dicen que es solo una fase y que estaré bien… PERO SE QUE NO ES ASI!! Ya he esperado suficiente por él, pero ya no se qué hacer... incluso ahora no se qué hago aquí, no sé que sentir!… - _

_This is the last night you'll spend alone/ Ésta es la última noche que pasarás sola_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know/ Mírame a los ojos para que sepa que sabes_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be/ Estoy en donde quieras que esté_

_The last night you'll spend alone/ La última noche que pasarás sola_

_Ill wrap you in my arms and I won't let go/ Te sostendré en mis brazos y no te dejaré ir_

_I'm everything you need me to be/ Soy todo lo que necesitas que sea_

_The last night away from me__/ La última noche lejos de mi_

Sus manos cubrían su rostro para tratar de evitar que más lagrimas salieran, pero por más que intentaba no podían dejar de salir. _- Sakura… - _la tome delicadamente de las muñecas para no herirla, pero al mismo tiempo las tome suficientemente fuerte para bajarlas y permitirme ver su rostro. Mientras que ahora con mi mano izquierda sujetaba sus dos manos, con la otra tome su barbilla suavemente obligándola a que me viera a los ojos _- Mírame para que pueda saber que entiendes las palabras que te dije hace un momento… No te dejare estar sola de nuevo y mucho menos dejare que vuelvas a intentar cosas absurdas como lo que hiciste. D_eslice mi mano desde su barbilla hacia debajo de sus ojos donde seguían cayendo lagrimas y las aparte con el pulgar, ella dejo reposar su cabeza en la mano con la que había hecho desaparecer parte de sus pesadillas. –_ La última noche lejos de mi…-_ Susurre.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong__/ La noche es tan larga cuando todo está mal_

_If you give me your hand__/ Si me das tu mano…_

_I will help you hold on__/.. te ayudaré a soportarlo_

_Tonight, tonight/Esta noche, esta noche_

Me levante y fui por una toalla a mi recamara para que Sakura se secara un poco, le dije que se quedara en el sillón pues estaba helada. Cuando regresé alcancé a ver el reloj que tenía en la cocina y me hizo recordar que cuando uno pasa malos momentos la noche se vuelve más larga. Al menos a partir de ahora sería diferente. Me acerque por detrás de Sakura y le puse la toalla por la espalda abrazándola para que se calentara un poco… ahora fue ella la que tomo mi mano, después de unos minutos empecé a sentir su calor, cuanto había esperado para eso… _-Te ayudare a seguir adelante, gracias a ti yo he podido hacerlo así que es hora de que me sea permitido devolverte lo que has hecho por mí -_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone/ Ésta es la última noche que pasarás sola_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know/ Mírame a los ojos para que sepa que sabes_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be/ Estoy en donde quieras que esté_

_The last night you'll spend alone/ La última noche que pasarás sola_

_Ill wrap you in my arms and I won't let go/ Te sostendré en mis brazos y no te dejaré ir_

_I'm everything you need me to be/ Soy todo lo que necesites que sea_

Al terminar de decir eso, se levanto lentamente del sillón dejando caer la toalla que la cubría del frío y me permitía abrazarla. Rodee el sillón y caminé hacia ella ya que solo estaba de pie, pero me seguía con la mirada y le regresé una mirada de confusión. Cuando llegue hasta ella me miró penetrantemente unos segundos y justo después entrelazo sus brazos a mi cuello, se acerco lo suficiente y finalmente hizo lo que había estado soñando desde el día en que la conocí, me beso… sus labios eran tan cálidos pero a la vez estaban fríos por lo cruel que se había portado la lluvia con ella, desde que movió sus brazos para entrelazarlos a mi cuello sentí que el tiempo se movía en un plano distinto.. todo se sentía más lento y las emociones que recorrían mi cuerpo eran muchísimo más fuertes que cualquier otra que cosa que había sentido en mi vida. Cuando mi mente finalmente entendió lo que estaba pasando, la tome por la cintura y le devolví el beso. Definitivamente por primera vez me sentía completamente feliz.

_I won't let you say goodbye__/ No te dejaré decir adios_

_And I'll be your reason why__/ Y yo seré la razón de eso_

_The last night away from me/ La última noche lejos de mi _

_Away from me/ Lejos de mi_

Pasaron unos minutos y ambos nos separamos, a Sakura se le notaba un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, pero no dudo que a mi también se me notara.. la verdad no sabía que pasaba conmigo, lo único que sabía es que quería pasar toda mi vida junto a ella, puse mi mano detrás de su cabeza y la acerque para darle un beso en la frente. _– A partir de ahora yo seré tu razón para vivir y tu serás la mía… -_

* * *

Ok, no soy muy fanática de los songfics.. en realidad no me gustan mucho que digamos pero estaba medio inspirada haciendo nada y escuche la canción asi que me animé a intentar algo así xD. Les dejé la canción traducida a un lado ^^

Espero que les guste, se aprecian reviews, comentarios, criticas, etc etc.. =3

Ciaus!


End file.
